


hammering heart

by boneswrites



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1.10, Carlos Reyes's Point of View, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Owen and Carlos have a moment, Worried Carlos Reyes, s01e10: Austin We Have a Problem, scene addition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Set during 1.10 Austin, We Have a ProblemCarlos's point of view during the time TK is in the bus saving the driver until Owen gets TK out and TK rides in the ambulance.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 377





	hammering heart

**Author's Note:**

> What a season finale that was! The ups and downs! It was such an incredible episode, and all the Tarlos! It was really satisfying. While watching that scene I was thinking about how Carlos was reacting to TK being in the bus and all that followed, so this piece was born. I might follow it up with a TK and Carlos at the hospital fic. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

After telling people to stay away from the gas leak on the road, Carlos turns to catch TK’s back as the younger man rushes back into the overturned bus, the bumper in his grip. He waits, and waits, his attention switching between the civilians around and the bus, where no one exits.

He can see the water hydrant pushing out more water with each passing second, the water level rising in the bus. And he knows whoever is down doesn’t have much time. He finds himself holding his breath, praying to see TK making his way out, with whoever is injured inside. Because he knows TK, and he knows he won’t get out without them.

Carlos knows TK is a firefighter, that he was born to be one. Knows it as clear as people know the sun exists. Even though it might take TK a little while to know that a firefighter is who he is.

Carlos really was confused, he’s never been in this position before. He feels so strongly towards TK even though he doesn’t know him that well yet he can’t help but fall for the young firefighter. Stronger than he’s ever fallen before.

TK got shot. Of course he’s confused, something like that puts everything into perspective, all at once. His entire life is now laid in front of him, and he’s questioning it. And Carlos knows TK is overwhelmed and in no way is he going to push him in any way.

He just hopes he doesn’t end up losing TK.

And TK isn’t coming out.

And then fire harshly sparks, originating from inside and bus and Carlos jumps backwards, his heart dropping into his stomach. The smoke is increasing at an alarming rate, and without protection, the smoke inhalation can hurt TK more than he’s already hurt. This can’t be happening. TK can’t get hurt again. Carlos’s breath hitches.

“Come on, TK…come on,” Carlos whispers, his eyes now glued on the bus.

Nothing.

No one comes out.

Carlos is now holding his breath, and he feels like he’s the one underwater. Everything and everyone around him fades away and it’s just him and the flaming bus.

And slowly, the sound of sirens seep into his ears. And a hand is on his shoulder. He turns to find Owen.

“Carlos?” Owen frowns and then looks around. “What—”

“TK is in there,” Carlos interrupts the Captain, pointing to the bus. And then he starts moving towards it, taking one big step after another. “He’s in the bus,” he repeats, looking at Owen over his shoulder, his eyes filled with worry.

“Hey, hey, Carlos,” Owen catches up with the cop and holds him back with a hand on his arm. “I got him, stay here.” He orders and then jumps into action, rushing past Carlos and into the bus, holding his mask in his hand.

He finds TK slumped over, his head in the water and with a hand on his shoulder, he pulls his son backwards and covers TK’s face with his mask, relieved that he’s okay.

Outside, Carlos is pulled back from the bus by another firefighter, he doesn’t know who because his eyes are trailed on it as he waits to to see the father and son exit. And he waits, and waits. His senses are heightened, his nerves are on fire.

“Deep breaths, TK, deep breathes,” Owen says as he leads TK out of the bus and into the open, his arm wrapped around TK’s waist to support his weight.

Once they’re clear of the bus, TK stumbles forward and gravity pulling him to the ground, Owen helps ease him down so TK is lying on his back. Owen’s hand goes to rest on the side of TK’s face, his face scrunched up in worry.

“Look at me, TK, look at me. You’re okay, just breathe,” Owen says.

A coughing fit hits TK as his hand reaches out for his father’s wrist and holds there. Owen’s other hand goes to cup TK’s cheek and stays there.

TK lets his head fall backwards, coughing and trying to take deep breathes. He’s in pain and he’s trying to suck in as much air as his lungs can handle.

Watching from a few feet away, Carlos still holds his breath, now seeing TK lying on the ground and Owen hovering over him. He still fears something is wrong with TK.

Owen’s eyes roam over TK’s chest and land on the big red strain right over his stitches. Another round of coughs hit TK as Owen looks up, calling over the paramedics.

Carlos doesn’t know what to think, he can’t even move. It brings him back to seeing TK in that hospital bed and how helpless he had felt. A pang in his chest that won’t go away. That feeling was one of the worst feelings Carlos ever experienced, knowing and seeing TK hurt, it broke him. And now, when TK had ran into the bus and didn’t come out until Owen pulled him out, that feeling was coming back.

TK looks to the side and sees the rest of the team pull out the driver and place her on the gurney. With wobbly arms, he manages to push himself off the ground and stumbles as he stands upright. He needs to know. He needs to see for himself.

As soon as TK stands up, and Carlos sees him moving, he closes his eyes, squeezing them as he lets relief wash over him.

“Whoa, whoa,” Owen says, his hands moving to TK’s back to keep him from moving.

“Wait, wait, dad, dad…” TK breathlessly replies, moving towards the gurney to check on the woman.

He takes hold of her arm and she returns the grip. And the relief that TK feels…he can’t begin to describe it.

She’s crying, looking at him.

“You’re going to be okay,” he reassures her, gently rubbing her arm.

He stops moving, watching as she’s loaded into the back of the ambulance and Owen stands next to him.

TK is heaving, trying to catch his breath.

“Go on, you too, son,” Owen says, gesturing to the ambulance with his head.

TK turns and throws his arms around his father. “Thank you,” he pushes out. “Thank you.” TK buries his cheek against Owen’s shoulder.

Now watching TK hug Owen, Carlos can finally breathe again.

Owen returns the hug, thanking the heavens that his son is okay.

“You saved us.”

Owen looks around, his eyes landing on Carlos, who's standing behind them. “I think everybody saved everybody here today,” he replies. “Go on, get in there,” he tells TK, giving him a gentle nudge towards the ambulance.

Carlos slowly walks up to Owen, watching TK get into the back of the ambulance, Carlos catches the red on TK’s shirt and they make eye contact, TK silently reassuring him that he’s okay.

“He’s an impressive guy,” Carlos tells Owen, regaining his balance.

“He’s my son,” Owen proudly responds.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Owen nods. “He just tore a couple of stitches from the look of it.”  
“And the smoke? There was a lot of smoke,” Carlos points out, concern coating his voice.

“They’ll give him oxygen and make sure he doesn’t have smoke inhalation injuries, it’s going to be fine,” Owen comforts Carlos, giving his shoulder a gentle pat.

“Thank God for that,” Carlos sighs. “He was born to be a firefighter.”

“That he was, that he was,” Owen nods.

“I can head to the hospital and pick TK up after they restitch his wound,” Carlos suggests. “I have the day off.”

“Oh, that would be great, thank you,” Owen gives Carlos a small smile.

“Yeah, no problem,” Carlos nods.

All Carlos wants to do is to hug TK and tell him that everything is going to be okay. And even though Carlos had said if it’s not meant to be, it’s not meant to be, he’s praying he and TK are meant to be.


End file.
